


Happily Ever After

by Celandine



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Multi, Romance, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-19
Updated: 2009-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-12 10:50:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Accidents happen. Sometimes for the best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happily Ever After

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Inell](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Inell).



If Draco hadn't been uncharacteristically clumsy, Hermione liked to tell Harry later, she might never have dared to say what she did, and then their whole lives would have been different.

She and Draco had been having a special dinner at home to celebrate the one-year anniversary of their moving in together. Draco hadn't actually done the cooking himself -- Hermione had been working on persuading him that it wasn't beneath a Malfoy's dignity, but he wasn't very good at it yet -- but he had fetched in some pre-prepared things to heat up. He had just asked Hermione if there were any special fantasies that she would like to explore sometime, promising that he would be willing to try (at least once) whatever she might suggest, when he served the soup. Somehow the bowl had slipped through his fingers and landed with a hot splash of potato and leek in Hermione's lap.

A couple of spells and a healing potion mended the damage to both skin and clothing, but Hermione had been sufficiently upset to blurt out, when Draco later repeated his question, that she sometimes imagined having a third person with them; to be specific, she fantasized about having Harry.

Draco's mouth dropped open a little, and he went first paler than usual and then pink. " _Harry_?"

"Well, you asked," answered Hermione defensively. "And I think he would be willing. Haven't you ever seen him watching us, both of us, whether we're together or apart? I particularly noticed it at Ginny and Neville's engagement party. You were feeding me a bite of cake and Harry looked... _wistful_ , I suppose is the word I want. Not quite _jealous_ , but as if he wished he were the one being fed, or maybe doing the feeding, I'm not sure."

She was chattering, and she knew it, but couldn't seem to stop until Draco touched his fingertips gently to her lips.

"If that's what you really want, then we can try it," he said. "Invite Harry over for a drink or dinner sometime, and we'll see what happens."

Hermione sent an owl the very next day, and the rest, as she was wont to say happily, was history.

**Author's Note:**

> For inell who wanted Hermione/Harry/Draco, soup.


End file.
